Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (Geboren in St. Albans am neunten Februar 1965) ist ein britischer Synchronsprecher, der sowohl für das britische als auch für das amerikanische Thomas & seine Freunde spricht. Er ist auch die Stimme der Engine Activities App, die der Leseapps im Britischen und die der Offiziellen amerikanischen PBS KIDS Website von Thomas & seine Freunde. Er spricht auch in vielen anderen Kinderserien mit wie etwa "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "Die Koala Brüder", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "Die Oktonauten", "Cubeez" oder "64 Zoo Lane". Stimmen Britisch * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James (Held der Schienen - Staffel 20, Ausnahme Tit for Tat) * Percy (Held der Schienen - Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz, Ausnahme Staffel 19) * Mief * Dash * Harold * Sir Lowham Hatt * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor (Staffel 13 - Staffel 16) * Mr. Percival * Der Eisenbahn Kohle Inspektor * Der Mann beim Feuer * Der Arbeiter beim Bahnhof von Wellsworth (Percys Glückstag) * Ein Arbeiter bei Schloss Ulfstead (Thomas mit der roten Nase) * Einer von Sir Topham Hatts Assistenten (Signals Crossed) * Gators Lokomotivführer (Long Lost Friend) * Ein Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt (Long Lost Friend) Englisch * Harvey * Glynn * Salty * Den (ab Staffel 15, Ausnahme Der feurige Flynn) * Paxton (Nur in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Norman (ab Staffel 17) * Stafford * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Bert * Bertie (ab Staffel 17) * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt (England; ab Held der Schienen – Amerika; ab The Adventure Begins) * Die Witwe Hatt * Lord Callan * Der Fotograf (ab Staffel 19) * Der Vogelbeobachter (The Perfect Gift und Sidney Sings) * Ein Eisenbahn Inspektor (Zu viele Feuerwehrlok und Lost Property) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt * Der große Komponist * Mr. Bubbles (England; ab Staffe 13 – Amerika; ab Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers) * Die Ansage im Bahnhof von Maron (Gordon verliert Wasser) * Einige Arbeiter (Die Festgefrohrene Drehscheibe) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Einige Steinbrucharbeiter (England; Signals Crossed - Englisch; Toby's New Friend und Ryan and Daisy) * Einige Fahrgäste (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Last Train for Christmas, The Perfect Gift, The Adventure Begins und Henry Spots Trouble) * Thomas' Schaffner (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * Duncans Fahrgast * Bill und Bens Lokomotivführer (No Steam Without Coal) * Einige Hafenarbeiter (Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks, No Steam Without Coal, Who's Geoffrey? und Das große Rennen) * Der Weihnachtsmann (Last Train for Christmas) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Sidney Sings und Three Steam Engines Gruff) * Der Postbote * Der Aufräumer (Millie und der Vulkan) * Gordons Lokomotivführer (The Adventure Begins) * Einige Arbeiter (The Adventure Begins und Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Der Arbeiter im Bahnhof von Knapford (The Adventure Begins) * Einige Signalsteller * James' Schaffner (The Adventure Begins) * Der Hafenmeister (nur Staffel 19) * Einige Arbeiter im Rettungszentrum (Toad and the Whale und Rocky Rescue) * Stephens Crew (Der langsame Stephen) * Albert * Der Stationsvorsteher von Knapford (ab Staffel 19) * Der Dirigent der Blaskapelle (Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Thomas' Heizer (Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Der Polizist (Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Ein Taucher (Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Der männliche Puppenspieler (The Way She Does It) * Der Museumsbesitzer (Blown Away) Online Videos * Stepney (Thomas-saurus Rex Leseapp) * Stan * Einer von Sir Topham Hatts Assistenten Songs * Party Time (Aufgeführt) * Holt mich nicht weg von der See (Aufgeführt) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (Aufgeführt) * Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen (Aufgeführt) * Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht' (Aufgeführt) * Darf ich, kann ich (Aufgeführt) * Der Blitzstern ist ein Superstar (Aufgeführt) * Bleib wer du bist und fahr (Aufgeführt) Trivia * Keith Wickham spricht mit Abstand die meisten Charaktere im Englischen Thomas & seine Freunde. * Keith hat mit Ben Small (Dem ehemaligen britischen Sprecher von Thomas) an der französischen Kinderserie "Watch My Chops" mirgewirkt. Wickham porträirte Corneil den Hund und Small Bernie den Hundesitter. Diese Serie erschien auch in Amerika unter dem Titeö "Corneil and Bernie". * Er, Paul Dawson, Rob Rackstraw, Susan Roman, Dave Ingham, John Gilluley, Dave Peacock und Michael Carrington arbeiteten alle an "Die Koala Brüder". * Er und Zbigniew Konopka sprechen Ronald das Rhinozeros von "64 Zoo Lane" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. * Er und Janusz Wituch sprechen Victor das Krokodil von "64 Zoo Lane" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. * Er und David Holt sprachen Charaktere aus "Ape Escape 3". * Keith, Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw und Steven Kynman sprechen alle für "The Mr. Men Show". * Keith, Teresa Gallagher und Rob Rackstraw sprechen Charaktere aus "Die Oktonauten". Nir Ron sprach einen seiner Charaktere Professor Inkling im Hebräischem. Weiterhin haben Davey Moore, Nick Ostler, Mark Huckerby und Dave Ingham Episoden für diese Serie geschrieben. * Keith, Teresa Gallagher, Jules de Jongh und Bob Golding sprachen Charaktere in "Fleabag Monkey". * Er und John Hasler sprechen bei "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". * Er und Rob Rackstraw sprechen bei "The Secret Show". Externer Link * Offizielle Website en:Keith Wickham he:קית' ויקהאם pl:Keith Wickham Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Englische Sprecher Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Erzähler Kategorie:Produktions-Crew